Snowball Dominance
__TOC__ Overview Summary #Speak to Casey Carpenter to enter the Ebon Vanguard Snowball Spectacular. You may only have two people in your party to enter this event. #Defeat the opposing team in icy combat. When your Health reaches 0, you're out of the game! #See Casey Carpenter for your reward. Obtained from :Casey Carpenter in Eye of the North (during Wintersday festivals) Requirements :Charr-broiled Plans Reward :*5,000 XP :*500 Gold :*500 Vanguard reputation points :*10 Candy Cane Shards :*5 Frosty Tonics Video * Video demonstrating how to farm using the Mo/A build Dialogue :"Hey there! Thanks for clearing out the Charr. I'm being recalled to the field, but I'd love to have one last snowball fight before I leave. The folks around here think it would be great if you came outside and joined us. Oh, and bring a friend." ::Accept: "I don't think you realized the trouble you just brought upon yourself. Snowball is my middle name." ::Reject: "Sorry, I'm afraid of snow. It sends a chill up my spine." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Casey Carpenter) :"Your entire party will leave this outpost and be taken to the Ebon Vanguard Snowball Spectacular. Are you sure your party is ready to game on? Remember, this is for you and one friend, so make sure your party size is two." ::Accept: "Oh yeah! Game on!" ::Reject: "Wait. Only two? I can't win by superior numbers? No way." If party size is > 2 upon accepting :"You may bring only one additional party member with you, either a Hero, henchman, or another player." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Artificer Mullenix: "Players have been split into two teams by captains Staci Magicalsen and Micah Fergson!" :Micah Fergson Skills: "You're with my team, !" :Staci Magicalsen Trader: "Oh, not fair! I wanted on my team. Boo!" :Micah Fergson Skills: "Our team will crush your team, Magicalsen!" :Staci Magicalsen Trader: "Your team doesn't stand a snowball's chance in Balthazar's realm, Fergson!" :Artificer Mullenix: "Ladies and gentlemen, let's keep this snowball fight cold, icy, and fun! Last team standing wins!" :': ''"" (see Notes below) Intermediate Dialogue 3 :'''Artificer Mullenix: "The team captained by Micah Fergson has won the snowball fight. Congratulations!" :Micah Fergson Skills: "We never could have done it without our team's most valuable snowball thrower, !" :Staci Magicalsen Trader: "Well played. We'll beat you next time!" Reward Dialogue :"You have truly amazing snowball skills, . That was amazing, thanks for joining in! Some folks found these tonics while we were out there and wanted you to have them." Walkthrough During this quest, you will be under the effect of Yuletide, and your skills are replaced with Snow fighting skills. This quest takes place in a special instance of Ice Cliff Chasms, on the frozen lake in front of the Eye of the North, but the Icy Ground effect is absent. All the NPCs from the Eye of the North, along with the three wise norn, will be split into two teams, with Artificer Mullenix as the referee. The NPCs will drop out of the game when their health is reduced to a certain amount. You must take out the entire opposing team without dying. A fast but risky strategy is for one player to rush ahead before the main charge, aggro as much of the opposing force as possible, and catch all their snowballs on a well-timed Ice Fort. The other player should stick back and help their group attack, hopefully causing enough damage during the 10 seconds of free shots that they can win the battle. A safe strategy to use is to stay back and let your allies fight without you. Your team is outnumbered even with your help, so they won't be able to win by themselves, but once they can take out a number of opponents before they all forfeit. Once the rest of your team is down, you can pull the remaining opponents one at a time for an easy (although time consuming) win. A method of softening up the enemy team is to take a necromancer Hero and having it go into the middle of the enemy team and use Holiday Blues to deal AoE damage and degeneration. Works best with ranger Flurry skill. Notes *Journey to the North will override Yuletide in this quest if your character is under level 20, giving you more health and retaining attributes. This is particularly useful for Mesmers, whose Fast Casting will affect snowball spells. *This quest is for a two-person party. You may bring either another player, a hero, or a henchman. *If you bring a pet, it still appears even though your skills get replaced. Even though it can't attack, it can still soak up some damage by drawing aggro. However, if the pet dies, your skills will be disabled like normal. *Even though Yuletide is in effect, dying here will count as a death for the Survivor title. *This quest is repeatable. *Any summon stones can be used ---- *Each of the heroes has a line at the end of the introductory dialogue. Norgu: Come closer! I have a snow-liloquy for you! Goren: I don't like Snowball fights. I can never find my ball after I throw it. Tahlkora: I have to make my own snowballs? Where's the fun in that? Master of Whispers: The secret to the perfect snowball lies in...I've said too much! Acolyte Jin: The snow is my arrow, my arm the bow. Koss: Cower before the might of Koss! Dunkoro: Every battle needs a plan. Every snowball needs a trajectory. Acolyte Sousuke: Why can't I just use water magic? It's like snow...really wet snow, anyway! Melonni: We tried to have a sandball fight once...didn't work. Zhed Shadowhoof: Just try to knock me off my hooves, two legs! General Morgahn: First we feint to the right, and then send a barrage over their defenses... Margrid the Sly: I can pack the snow around cannon balls, right? Zenmai: Master the snowball...size, form, arc...only then can you master yourself. Olias: Like the icy hand of Grenth, may this snowball bring you peace. Razah: Why must humans always take something without form and fashion a weapon? M.O.X.: *TAR-GET ACQUIR-ED, COM-MEN-CING BOMB-ARD-MENT.* *ER-ROR : FUN DE-TECT-ED.* Jora: I once killed twenty wolves with eighteen snowballs. Who's next? Pyre Fierceshot: You will all suffer for my required participation today. Anton: Strike fast and leave none standing...or dry! Livia: Interesting game. You take the fallen snow and re-animate it to do your bidding. I like it. Hayda: I like the snow. It's pristine yet driven, like me! Kahmu: There is no pain. There is only snow. Gwen: Is that your best shot or are you suffering from delusions of competence? Xandra: Concentration is the key to victory. That and hard-packed snow. Vekk: Why can't I use my snowball throwing machine again? Golems would make this easier, you know. Ogden Stonehealer: Watch out! The Great Dwarf has given me the Great Snowball. Trivia *Casey's service number may be a reference to the Steam Community Profile name DD2146 - ?? who is a member of the NCSoft TF2 team Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Wintersday quests Category:Gives Vanguard points